Saturian Restoration
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: The paths of darkness twist and turn almost tempting pleadingly as light. Shadows stretch a little further then needed, however, which side is the right side? Hotaru centric YGOSM
1. Those Who See

_Dark, it was what surrounded her and cast a weary glance. "No more!" She instructed to the empty space, her raven strands fluttering and melding into the inky blackness. "Leave me be." She ordered to those who haunted her. Normally her dreams left her in the darkness facing her buried Mistress Nine, and the Sera Senshi Saturn, her other selves. They had come to a simpatico relationship, leaving none of them quite good or evil, but Hotaru was tired of it. Yet, the whole time she was left contemplating the ever change, none had happened. "Show yourself and be done with it!" Hotaru added in exasperated despair._

_"Who are you?" A disembodied voice questioned. Hotaru whirled every which direction searching for the voice's origin. "Please answer, are you there?" The voice came again. "If you can hear me, please help." The voice pleaded and Hotaru sought its destination. "I am going to lose without help." It stated as it faded away._

Hotaru woke with a gasp as the dream haunted her memories. This had been the third time that she had been visited by this. Heaving a breath, she pushed a glass of cool water down her throat from her bedside table. Steadying her emotions, she picked up a small journal opening it to a clean page.

**8th Day of the Saturian Cycle in the year of the eve of Crystal Tokyo.**

**_That premonition again, I cannot confine in anyone, for it does not speak of destruction. They only claim losing without help. However, I cannot help the tug of desperation that grabs my heart. I must speak with Pluto no matter what, later today. I am restless since the end of Chaos many months ago. Saturn hates this eerie quiet, and Mistress agrees, though I think she merely longs for a blood-lusted battle. In truth, normality doesn't sit to well with me either. I think I shall ask Pluto to allow me travel for a few months._**

Hotaru stops her pen for a moment, considering the dream again. She picks the pen up once more to add a few other thoughts.

**_I wonder who calls me night after night in my dreams. I can almost swear the voice is masculine..Is this a true chance at my own happiness? _**

With that thought down, she places the pen and journal away. Crawling back into bed, she glances out her window at the new moon. "Let it be so." She echoes her thoughts from her journal, in her voice. Her violet eyes tracing the inner parts of her eyelids as she once more passes into the nightly realm of sleep.

Elsewhere, perhaps in another dimension the sun rises on a pensive soul, who stands on an edge of a roof, their cloak flittering behind them. "Who is the one I call to in dreams, and what does it mean?" They ask to the sun as it falls on crimson orbs.

"Partner?" Another voice calls out, drawing the crimson-eyed one back inside. "Come on, we have to go to the museum today." The voice continues.

"Of course Aibou." The crimson-eyed one agrees and shadows the other down the stairs.

Alright this is another start at a YGO/SM cross-over. This is Hotaru-centric and dedicated to Sailor Ra. I claim no ownership of either show. Please Review,

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	2. The Journey's Beginning

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi-**Kay, I'll be sure to keep it straight. :)

**Sailor Ra-** (Shakes Head.) Whatever I can do to help, ne:)

**Mayla-**Hey! (Frowns lightly.) I haven't forgotten about the stories, just trying to finish up the biggest ones, then I can focus on others. Thanks, e-mail me a little more about your idea..however, I don't think I'll be doing oc's in this one.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I claim no ownership of the two shows.

"What?" She declared in shock. "Are you out of you mind!" The lady continued, glaring down the stone-face senshi.

"Now Mars, it's time to free the raven." The senshi replied.

"I don't think so Venus!" Mars defended, protective of the young companion currently being spoke of.

"ENOUGH!" A voice rung through the argument. Mars and Venus turned toward the yell. "Firefly is going." They added.."Even if I don't like it." The voice stepped in revealing Uranus.

"Now Uranus, I have agreed, it's tied in with..." The queen spoke up.

"Queen hush!" Pluto broke in. The queen blushed and glanced down.

"Excuse me Pluto, I forgot, that it cannot be discussed." The queen apologized, and Pluto waved her off.

"She comes.." Pluto warned, and the senshi turned to Hotaru walking in.

Sensing tension, and noticing the senshi in their warrior forms, she glance back and forth between them. "Did I miss something?" Hotaru inquired, and the Queen smiled down at her

"No Hota-chan, we were merely getting ready to open the gate for you." She answered. Hotaru frowned mentally while nodding, her thoughts suspicious._. 'They are hiding something.' _

"Alright, I'm ready." Hotaru spoke up, the senshi nodded in response and powered up.

"Concentrate!" Pluto ordered. As the pathway opened, and Hotaru stepped through, she thought she heard a faint laughter on the other side, it sent chills through her. Then she knew no more as the space continuum bowed over and forced her conscious away.

"Good luck." was a group whisper as the senshi turned away. The Queen and Pluto gazed forlornly at the closing passageway.

_'Is it right, what we do?' _The Queen questioned her oldest advisor mentally.

_'I know not, but would you forsake her the truth, and perhaps even her happiness?' _Pluto responded in turn.

_'You know my answer.' _The Queen dead panned, and then cut the link.

_Gasping, he laid a hand upon the card resting face down on the field. "I won't surrender my hope." He declared to his opponent._

_"You are going to lose!" The faceless enemy crowed out. _

_"No!" He shouted back,_ and then snapped out of his daydream, as his partner tugged on his arm.

"Did what Ishizu said disconcert you?" His partner asked.

"No, aibou." He answered. "Now hush, it's Jono's move." He pointed out, and his partner jumpedin remembrance turning back to the duel_. 'Lose? Where is the one I call?' His thoughts vacated. _Turning absently to the duel.


End file.
